Smash University
by sonicluvr242
Summary: Woe and Anna (OC's) head on over to Smash University to learn how to be in Smash Bros. But they get more than they expected...
1. Chapter 1

HAHA! DO YOU GUYS GET THE JOKE? If you dont (which makes you not my REAL fan) then its becaus I made a fic a whil back called Smash School and now theyre going off to a universety! It's the next step up. Btw I stoped sonics journey because I noticed it wasn't getting a lot of reviews (probably because I was getting Pie to fix all the spelling erors ha! Everything she touches gets sucky) so I figured Id make another one like Smsh School so it can get reviews! SO REVIEW LOL

BTW This wont have some of the smash school characters like Pie since she isn't interested but if you wanna you can check out her stuff. Also don't wory if you didn't read the first one ill explain everything

ALSO TO SAY TO ALL THE FLAMERS IMMTYPING ON A TABLET NOT AN IPOD SO NOW I HAVE AUTOCORRECT SO YALL CAM SHUT UP (REVIEW PLZ ;)

###########################

CHAPTER 1: DAY 1

Woe was a hedgehog like sonic except he was black with dark blue streaks. He was on his way to smash university where he was going to learn his moves for the new super smash bros game. He was finally ready to go to college so that he could go get an education and be in the game. But he knew he was forgettin something!

"ANNA" He shouted at the top of his stairs and down came a girl who was beautiful beyond compare. Her hair flew in the wind as she came down and time stopped for Woe who had hearts in hisneyes. "anna you look beautiful today!"

Ana blushed and turned away. "I did try to look good for the first day of College!"

And you succeeded! Look at that black top!

Anna blushed again "I guess it looka okay..."

Woe kissed her as a way of sayin that it totally looks okay. But their making out was gonna mke them late for the first day of Smash college! So they had to go! So Woe grabbed Anna and ran! See, since Woe is a hedgehog like sonic, he can run super duper fast like sonic but not quite. Woe isn't quite as fast as THE FASTEST THING ALIVE! Instead he has other secret powers (it's a secret)

Woe jumped over a bus killed by master hand(only tru fans will get it) and ran down the sidewalk and relised that he wouldn't be able to mame it if he just ran since Smash School was up I the clouds. Since university is much cooler it was actually in SPACE! Woe knew that he couldn't breath in space (that would be stupid) so he went over to were olimar was and hoped in the little spaceship from his final smash and flew away. Anna looked down and laughed and wewere on our way to smash university where it would finally be time to prove them worthy of smash bros 4.

"so wheres our first period class?" Anna asked but it didn't even matter because sometjing was shaking the spaceship. Woe had to jump on the controls which he tried to shake the thingy off but it was mainly no use. "AAAAA WHATS GONAN HAPPEN?" Anna screamed.

Woe looked up to the sky but there wasn't sky so he looked up to the space. "It's the ROBs. They found us." He closed his eyes as he and Anna were teleported onto he ship. "it is good to see you again, woe the hedgehog."

Woe used his glare on the robots "What do you want you dumb robots?"

The ROB laughed. "We want you to finish what you started back at Smash High. You knew you were forgettin something, and Im here to tell you what that thing is."

"You don't mean"

"Yes" the robot said as he sent a telepathy message to Woe just in case he didn't know. Then he teleported the hedgehog and Anna back to the university.

Anna looked up at the hedgehog Woe and asked "did roboman mean…..?"

Woe nodded. "Anna. Its time to find…the 100 secret stones."

#####################

**OMG you guys! Back in action! I worked on this one really quick since I wanted to get it out fast! Hope you all liked it!**

**-sonicluvr242**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY EVERYBODY ITS been a little while since I posted a chap up here so here we go agin time to do some real awesome smash university stuff! Hope you likey (AND THANKSNFOR THE NICENESS PIE!)**

CHAPTER 2: LWT THE GAMES BEGIN

The school was bustling with all the smash characters although some of thwm weren't there yet becase they weren't announced yet! But Woe and anna were there and that was awesome but it wasn't the anna from frozen but it ws anna as in woes gf. (And no anna from froen isn't woes gf you pervs)

It was a crowded school but anna and woe knew exactly what had to be done. The question was where. Where were all of the secret stones? In the locker? No. In the desk? No. How bout in the bathroom? Nope. Of course it ws a lost cause. It wasn't worth it unless she just wasn't looking hardnough. The search continued.

Suddenly the two of the duo heard an explosion. Woe reacted super fast a charged down to the basement of the school. Something was terorizin the pipes under the school. "Hey you I don't know who you are but come out here and show your dumb face!" And then the monster did and said "Mybe now my nose will be right if you see it" and it was…..FLINT RIDER! Woe gasped loudly!

"Flint! How could you do this?" Woe asked frightened.

"Because maybe we need this chool to fall down from the space and hit that castle! RAPUNZEL IS TRAPPED!"

Woe understood everything. It was the part in the movie when rapunzl was trapped in the castle. "Well listen Flint you need to calm down and not crash this school into thw earth. Because then everyone will DIE"

But Flint juct chuckled and scurried up the stairs. "This isn't the last youll see of me!" heyelled as he left. It was all too late to chase him though because the school was falling down. Then Anna came down! "Whats going one?!"

"The school is about to fall into the ground. Go get me a Chaos Emerald and I can fix this!"

"Of course!" Annna yelled as she picked up an emerald from the locker that she kept them in just in case of a chaos emergency. This was clearly a chaos emergeny

Woe grabbed the emerald and shouts CHAOS CONTROL as a big ball of time took over the school and made it stop fallin. All of the students looked out the window and saw they were saved and in their mind they knew that woe was to blame for them being alive.

But Woe knew that Flint was atill out there and needed to get his girl outta the castle and he might just be a problem so they had to find out how to stop him.

But it was time for more important business like secret srones.

So then Woe and Anna decided it was time to search once more for the stones until Anna gasped!

"What is it Ana?"

"I just thought you know how we're looking for secret stones?"

"yeah"

"Well aren't emeralds technically stones?"

The hedgehog gasped at this revelation! "yeah and I have a chaos emerald right here!"

One down!

#######

**Hey everybody hope you like chap 2! I know its shorter but it introduced a lotta plot! So REVIEEEWWWWW plese! **

**-sonicluvr242**


End file.
